Bloodied Dreams
by triple baka
Summary: Zoro faces the harsh reality of the dream he faces. Warning: blood and insanity present. Happy birthday, Zoro!


**Author's Note: This came from the depression I have been dealing with these past few months. It's sort of my apology to any readers I actually have. Sorry I haven't written a lot. Here's something though! I'm not dead yet! **

**Warnings: There's blood, insanity, and some no-pairing fluff!**

**Disclaimer: This story came from my own imagination. I do not own One Piece. I wish I did, but I don't. So please don't sue me!**

**Word Count: 1,386**

_**Bloodied Dreams**_

Zoro frowned and looked at the sky. The gentle sea wind blew his short green hair about, and he frowned more as it blew in front of his face. He brushed his hair back with his fingers, and sighed. The wind continued to blow, slowly gaining strength and speed. He stood up from his spot on deck, and soon made his way toward the observatory to rid himself of the harsh winds.

Rain began to pelt the large windows around the observatory as he entered the warmth of the secluded room. It made intricate patterns as each tiny drop ran down the window, leading themselves to their ultimate demise as the hit the oceans deep blue waves. He watched a single drop take the journey from the sky to its grave, wondering when it was his turn to meet the same fate.

Nothing seemed to work out for him. His last battle with Mihawk ended with him loosing an eye, and before that it almost ended in death. He knew deep inside of his soul that he wasn't destined to be the world's greatest swordsman, no matter how hard he tried. He knew that it was all in vain; he knew that he would let his family down. He knew that there was no escaping the cruel fate that was cast upon him. He was going to die chasing a dream that would never come true.

Zoro looked back to the sky through the window. The rain fell harder, and streaks of light flew across the sky, each soon followed by a thundering roar. The once gentle sound of individual raindrops hitting the roof became one long and continuous sound. It drove him insane. The sounds melted into each other, just as he felt each day melt into the next.

He screamed. His hand soon found a weight, and he threw it into the window, watching shards of glass meet the same watery demise that the rain had met. He picked up a shard of glass with his hands, and watched in awe at the blood that trickled down to his wrists. Those same intricate patterns that appeared on the windows with the rain had now appeared on his hands. He laughed. Not a laugh of joy. A laugh of pure insanity was what escaped his throat. He gripped that piece of glass tighter, watching more blood run down his hands.

The warm blood stained the floor, and before he knew it, he had a piece of broken glass to his neck. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of guilt hit him. The doubt inside of him grew and the insanity grew with it. He couldn't handle the emotions at that point. He broke down and cried. For the first time since he was defeated by Mihawk back in Arlong Park, he cried his heart out. The glass fell to the floor, and he watched the blood flow from his hands.

He wondered where his life was heading at this point. He knew that he wouldn't reach his dreams, and he knew it was of no use to keep trying at this point. But something kept him to the ship. Something beyond his control. Something that even the man who once strived so fruitfully to become the world greatest swordsman couldn't control.

He was tied back by his Nakama.

Those idiots were all he lived for at this point. He knew without his dream, he was just a shell of his former self. That dream kept him going, but its spark wasn't there. He looked down to his side where his swords lay, and frowned again. The prized possession of his former friend was covered in scratches and marks, showing its long history with the green-haired man. But he couldn't just not use the sword. It was, to him, the only way for Kuina to see his achievements.

As he thought of her, a pain ran through his chest. He knew she would be so disappointed in him right now. He knew she would laugh at his failures; she would laugh at his accomplishments too. He was devastated at these thoughts. How could he have done this to himself without thinking of what kept him going? He then thought again. Was it really _just_Kuina keeping him held to his dream, or was it something more?

He looked at the now shattered window. He knew he was going to get shit from Franky for it, but didn't think too much about that minor detail right now. He reached a bloodied hand out into the rain, saving a handful of drops from their salty death. The corners of his mouth slowly turned up into a smile, believing in his mind that he had saved the life of the poor rain.

He pulled back away from the shattered remains of the window, and kicked the glass into a pile by the door. He grabbed a roll of bandages from the little drawer by the shelf of weights, and quickly (and rather unskillfully) wrapped his hands. He sighed and opened the door to leave the confines of the observatory, and was surprised that someone was standing there. Someone tiny and fuzzy.

Zoro asked Chopper hesitantly what the little doctor was doing there. He knew that someone on the crew heard his hearwrenching scream, but hopped that it wasn't Chopper of all people. He knew that Chopper could smell the blood. He also knew that Chopper would know when it was time to talk with the swordsman.

Chopper frowned as he looked at Zoro's hands, but said nothing. He handed Zoro a small box and turned around. Chopper walked away from the bewildered swordsman, and Zoro stood in shock. He didn't receive a lecture about his hands, or the fact he had been hiding his insanity from the doctor. He smiled just a little, and walked toward the galley with the little box in tow. Some sort of excitement ran through him. He didn't remember what today was, nor did he remember why people gave gifts to each other. All that ran through his head was how happy he was that Chopper came when he did. That little box brought him something new to live for.

What happened next though, shocked him.

Excited and cheerful screams erupted as he walked in, and balloons flew around the room. A banner read 'Happy Birthday Zoro!' on it, and a joyful tune came from Brook's violin. Luffy ran up to him, and smiled brightly. But underneath that smile held a deeper meaning than what the Straw Hats saw. Luffy's smile concealed the doubts of their dreams coming true. The bright and joyful grin kept the crew going, but it covered the dim reality that there was little to no chance of their wishes coming true. But Luffy continued to fight. Zoro only had to take one look at the captain in his current state to realize the truth of the captain's smile.

Zoro admired that about Luffy. He admired that someone could handle the weight of his own being virtually unreachable, but he could shoulder the weight of those doubts for his crew. Zoro smirked, and looked out the window at the dying raindrops. The thoughts of doubt left his mind. Those insane thoughts were gone from his mind, leaving only determination inside of him. He rested one hand on his prized sword, and smiled at what sun was peaking through the ominous clouds. Maybe he could shoulder some of the burden for his captain. After all, he was going to be the world's greatest swordsman. He could at least do that for his family.

He gently opened the box handed to him by Chopper, and smiled happily. Most of the crew were confused by the swordsman's smile, but only Luffy would know the truth behind the small gift. Zoro gazed down into the box, and wrapped his hands around the small frame. Every single one of his Nakama, holding the same smile that Luffy held. So full of doubt, yet striving to succeed. Zoro looked at their smiles, and watched as Luffy approached him.

"So you're going to be the world's greatest swordsman, right Zoro?"

"I'll do my best, captain."

Secretly however, Zoro was striving to succeed, the insanity leaving his mind for good.

_**Das Ende**_

**Please Review! I'll be very happy if you leave some constructive feedback to improve my writing skills! **

**Until next time, Auf Wiedersehn! **

**(You get a cookie if you know what either "Das Ende" or "Auf Wiedersehn" means in German! Review for your E-Cookie today!)**


End file.
